The present invention relates to an economical stovepipe cleaning apparatus arrangement and a method of using such arrangement. More particularly, the invention relates to a T-shaped stovepipe joint which is connected to two transversely oriented stovepipes of a combustion stove. A wholly removable bag and brush assembly is adapted to be attached to an opening in the joint for cleaning. A cap is provided for closing the opening when the assembly is removed during times of combustion.
In multiple-story buildings, stovepipe conduiting used in combustion or firebox stoves often has elbows or 90.degree. joints to direct smoke and combustion wastes horizontally through an outer wall or into a chimney to the outside environment. A common problem that occurs in all stovepipes, more particularly in horizontal stovepipes, is that they often become places for accumulation of combustion wastes, such as soot, ashes, creosote and dust. Such accumulation may actually plug up stovepipes. Complicating this problem is the fact that such wastes are still further combustible. Therefore, periodic and thorough cleaning to remove such wastes is mandatory to prevent the possibility of fires within the stovepipes themselves. Such fires are commonly known as "chimney fires" and can be very deadly and destructive.
Cleaning such potential fire hazards from the pipes is a very unpleasant, messy job. Freed air-borne soot, dust and waste particles are highly undesirable within a room's atmosphere. Heretofore all known attempts at performing this task have dealt with some degree of disassembly of the stovepipe conduiting, or adding complex conduiting structures, or stationing a permanent scrubbing brush (which becomes a fire hazard when filled with soot) within the stovepipe conduiting.